The use of inflatable convective blankets for pre-operative, post-operative and/or intra-operative warming of a patient in surgery or to prevent the patient from hypothermia is known. During surgery, there is often a need for the surgeon or clinician to gain access to a given part of the body of the patient. Previously, multiple warming blankets may be used to ensure that a given body part of the patient is exposed, while other body parts of the patient are covered to maintain warmth to the patient. However, the use of multiple blankets often is cumbersome. Moreover, there are instances where after a given body part of the patient has been accessed, other body parts of the patient may have to be accessed, with the previously accessed body part(s) of the patient having to be kept warm. There is currently a multi-access blanket in the market sold by Arizant under product number Model 315. That blanket covers only the body of the patient.